In Light Of The Moment
by alexisabove
Summary: The beast was now on top of younger man, screeching, tufts of black fur flowing off its body as it assaulted his brother. One Shot. Limp!Sam, Angry!Dean. Set in the beginning of S3. Please be gentle, its my first! Rating and Reviews are welcome!Enjoy!


My first one, I hope its ok!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, even though I wish I did.  
Warning/Notes: Some swearing and violence.

In Light Of The Moment

"I'm sorry, Sammy..."

Crouching on the ground, Dean dipped his head down, peering at the once strong hand of his little brother. Sliding his fingers under his brother's hand, he grasped it and brought it up to his cheek. Tears slowly slid down against Sam's rough skin, washing off the dirt and grime caking on the grooves and crevices of his hand.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I should've watched over you. I let my guard down… I let you down."

Tears cascaded, freely flowing down now, dropping down into the dirt below him. It was dark out now, he had been sitting here for a god knows how long, and he completely disregarded what time it was. Time was what he needed before, time to do what he had to… to do anything that would've saved his brother. Time wasn't there for him; he didn't need it any longer.  
His eyes blurred, the tears forming a protective barrier from the sight of his baby brother's limp body. He brought a large hand up to wipe them hastily away; he needed to hold onto the sight of Sam.

"… I froze. I didn't know what to make of it. It was just there too fast. I would've done anything to have protected you. God …" Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would all go away.

*

Sam was just a bit behind him. They had just finished hunting down the local "false beast" as they liked to call it, a creature that was able to take form of any animal or person and they fed on human flesh. It was residing in the closest forest from the crappy little town. He turned around to see if Sam was keeping pace. Sam was slowly trudging along, taking deep breaths, staggering a bit from the wild goose chase the creature endured upon them.

"Sammy, will you get a move on? We need to get back to the motel and pack up. Let's get the hell outa dodge!" He waved his hand to his brother to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" Sam replied breathlessly, but loud enough that he was able to hear.

Dean smirked. The kid was in shape, but he was just kicking Sam's ass today, with quicker reflexes and running longer. He was able to cut the beast off and keep him trapped against the trees long enough for Sam to come from the back and gank the bastard. It ended with a sheepish smile from Sam, and a pat on the back. Easy as pie, mm ... pie would be nice after a long day's work. He was about to yell to Sam with a question of whether or not he'd like to get food before they left when he noticed something was off. No birds or animals chattering away, the winds slowly dying down. But that wasn't what disturbed him most. Off in the background he could catch a glimpse of black fur racing in and out of the trees, heading for the clearing where Sam was taking his time.

"SAM! WATCH OUT!" Dean screamed towards Sam, panic laced in his words. Sam looked behind him, jumping at the sight of another beast racing towards him, ready for the kill. It was the mate of the one they had just destroyed. Sam was just about to bring the flamethrower he had used earlier, but the creature was on him before he could take even three steps.  
With a squeal, the creature, looking almost like a warthog, had Sam by the leg ripping and tearing at the flesh with its large horns and teeth. Dean could hear the screams erupting from his brother's mouth as he went down hard towards the dirt. The cries were a trigger for Dean to start sprinting towards the scene, brining his rifle up towards the creature.

"AGGHH!! …DEAN!" Pain and desperation dripped off Sam's yells that pushed Dean faster towards his brother.

"SAM!"

The beast was now on top of younger man, screeching, tufts of black fur flowing off its body as it assaulted his brother. He wasn't sure the damage that was being made to his brother, but he was for fucking sure going to make it stop. Close to the massacre, Dean stopped in his tracks, focusing on the giant back of the pig, clicking off the safety. There was no point in calling out, it was animalistic and wouldn't be stopping to see what Dean was doing, so he aimed and fired.  
A loud screech sounded through out the clearing as the evil creature backed off of Sam, and started making for the woods, grunting and panting as it went along. Dean fired another bullet hitting it in the rump, and without a sound it dropped to the ground only a few feet from Sam. There were no other sounds.  
Sammy. Dean took off running again, and soon landed on his knees beside his brother. Sam's eyes were wide searching for relief, and he was struggling with taking each breath. Blood and saliva were spilling from his gaped open mouth, moans of pain coming from deep in his throat.  
"Sammy…" The baby brother looked for the voice, knowing who it was, tears starting to form in his eyes. He reached a hand up with the strength that was left and Dean took it in his own.  
"Sammy, I'm right here. You'll be okay. I gotcha." It was the only words of comfort he had for his brother, "I'm gonna look at the damage ok buddy?" Dean knew there were wounds on Sam's leg, he saw the attack. Quickly assessing his brother's bottom limbs, he saw that the muscles had been torn, but not extremely bad, since the false beats had chose to go for the chest as soon as Sam was down. Moving up his body, Dean carefully lifted up Sam's shirt, sucking noises being made as the fabric peeled off. There was so much blood. Muscle and flesh were torn, puddles of blood in the gaping wounds from the animal's teeth. Quickly stripping off his leather jacket and flinging it behind him, he took off the flannel plaid shirt he was wearing underneath, leaving him in nothing but a white undershirt, and bunched it on top of Sam's chest to slow the bleeding.

Glancing back up to his brother's face, he noticed Sam's breathing was coming out in wheezes as his eyes were slowly closing. Lightly holding the side of his brother face, Dean shook his cheek. Sam's eyes rapidly opened as he was reminded of what was happening.

"Hey, Sammy… stay awake ok? You have to stay awake for me." His breathing increased.

"De-an… guh…it hurts…"

"I know, Sammy. But I'm going to fix it ok? You just gotta hang in there. I'll have you up and running in no time dude." Dean forced a fake smile towards his brother, hoping it would give him a sense of hope. Sam's eyes focused on Dean, but he could tell his brother was fading. There was a look in his eyes that he really just wanted to ignore. His breathing was slowing down again, and Dean did the last thing he could think of. Taking his eyes of Sam, he reached into his right jean pocket pulling at his phone and flipped it open. Fuck! No service. Ok, maybe not the last thing.

"Alright, Sammy. I have to bring you to the car ok? We gotta get you out of here." Dean set his mind up for the challenge, and looked back at his brother's face, willing him to be ready for it. But all he saw were closed eyes.

"Sammy?" He lightly patted his brother's cheek hoping for a response, "Come on bro, let's go…" Nothing. "SAMMY?" Again nothing. No, this couldn't be happening.

"SAM!" He picked his brothers head up from the dirt, and shifted underneath allowing Sam's head to drop on his thigh. "Sammy?" Dean sucked in a breath, the idea fighting to gain control in his head. Was Sam dead? No, never, no way. No fucking way! But still, even with the doubts in his mind, there was no rise and fall of his baby brother's chest. Salty water was starting to drip down Dean's nose and into his mouth. The denial was starting to fade as he looked at his brother's now pale face. His Sammy was dead. Finally, Dean bursted at the seams sobs escaping his mouth and he looked up into the sunset coloured clouds. He rocked back and forth, Sam's head in his hands, as he continually asked himself, why did this happen?

*

The pain was unbearable and his eyes were fogging. He didn't see the false beast running up behind him, he didn't even hear it. He was too focused on how tired he was feeling… wrong thing to be thinking about, especially since he was here on the ground now, bleeding profusely. He could hear Dean screaming his name, but he was too shocked to answer. Warmth was spreading throughout his chest and seeping down to his waist. Sam knew he was hurt badly by the sounds coming out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Dean. Where was Dean? He should be here by now. As if on queue, Sam felt a body drop down next to him, carefully grabbing at his arm. Pain raced up his stomach and out through his chest, freeing a moan of pain from his throat, a warm liquid spilling down his chin.

"Sammy…" Dean was here now; he'd make everything better. He searched for him frantically, his eyes darting back and forth trying to find the face that belonged to the voice. Not being able to find him, Sam raised a hand, hoping his brother would take it. He knew things weren't looking good. His breathing was labored and wet. Every fast-paced breath stung his chest. He didn't want to breathe anymore, it hurt too much. Thankfully, Dean's hand grabbed his, not much feeling there anymore. It was his goodbye, hopefully Dean understood that. He didn't. Sam's hearing was slowly fading but he could still here soothing words spilling out of Dean's mouth, words fuzzy. He soon felt pressure pushing down on where it hurt; hopefully it wasn't Dean's favorite jacket…

Images were leaving his eyes as they slowly closed. Exhaustion took over and he just wanted to sleep. Eternal sleep was what called to him, it would be nice to sleep for forever… but it was soon interrupted by a large hand shaking his face with enough force for him to be shocked back to reality. His eyes shot open to find he was still on the ground.

"Hey, Sammy… stay awake ok? You have to stay awake for me." Dean's voice was worried. The burning and stinging feeling came back to him, exploding through his body.

"De-an… guh…it hurts…" That was all he managed to get out. He wanted to tell Dean he was sorry. That he didn't mean to let his guard down, but no other words were able to come out. He knew what was coming. Dean was telling him something, but they were not registering. Slowly craning his neck to the side slightly, he glanced to Dean's face, trying hard to focus on his panicking but surprisingly focused brother. Taking his one last look at Dean, he said a spiritual goodbye and looked back up to the sky. Breathing slowing and eyes closed once again, he took his last breath. Bye Dean, I'll miss you. There was nothing else to do but let go. Darkness claimed him.

*

It was unfair. He had just gotten Sam back a few months ago. He sold his own soul to save the most important thing to him and now he was looking down at a pale, lifeless shell of his brother… and for something so fucking stupid! A false beast had taken his brother way from him. It had torn Sam away from him, when they had been so sure the job was done. Releasing his brother's hand and slowly placing it by his body's side, he stood up, his knees creaking and protesting from being crouched for too long. The sick sonuvabitch was still just a few feet away from his brother, and anger welled up inside of him, tears stopping their flow as he got a taste for blood. Taking a few long strides, Dean reached the beast. It was still breathing, grunting and squealing as it saw the hunter approach it.

"Go to hell, you disgusting son of a bitch." With those last words, Dean reached down to pick up the homemade flamethrower and ignited it, setting the almost dead monster into flames. Unsatisfied with just torching it, he sent a forceful kick into the side of the creature releasing a cry of anger.

"YOU TOOK HIM! YOU TOOK THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!"

Dean screamed to the already dead being, hunched down enough so hopefully it would hear him in hell, which is where Dean sent it.  
He fell to his knees, grasping his hands in his hair pulling it, choking sobs leaving his body as he broke down once again. He looked to the dark sky, stars twinkling, almost too beautiful for the tragic moment.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked the sky, hoping if their was a God, he'd be there now listening to his pleas, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Placing his head on the dirt, he cried. "I need him back. Please."

All was quiet until shaking erupted from the ground. An earthquake? Just his luck, just his fucking luck. All signs pointed to a natural disaster, but about ten seconds into the earth shaking, a piercing noise and an array of white lights blasted through the woods towards Dean and the body of his brother. Dean was still on the ground holding his hands to his ears; eyes wide searching for the source, but found nothing. He got down onto the ground covering his head with his arms, waiting for the alien experience to end.

*

It was not that much later that the light and noises abruptly ended leaving Dean shocked and somewhat afraid. He lifted his head, looking around without getting up completely. There was nothing different, so what the hell was that? Surely it wasn't something evil or it would've ended much differently. He took another scan of the area. The trees were still standing, the stars were still shining, and Sam was… Sammy! He scrambled up to his feet taking off towards his brother's body. He expected to find his brother's body gone, but Sam was still lying there, dead, ripped away from hi- hold on. Sam had colour in his face.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, not really sure if what he was doing was ridiculous or completely insane. He saw his brother die. What on earth could have possibly brought his brother back to life?

**"Sammy?" **He said a little louder this time, bringing two fingers up to Sam's neck to check for a pulse. Before he could even find a pulse, he felt a nudging force against his lower arm.

"…Dean? What are you doing?" Dean's eyes went as wide as humanly possible and backed off his once dead brother, looking towards him finding Sam's head looking up at him with confusion on his face.

"Sam? I don't believe it…" Dean took Sam in a deep embrace smothering his face in his chest, "Sammy!" He felt Sam tense in his arms at first, but soon he leant into touch. After a few minutes Dean took Sam's shoulders and looked him over.

"How the hell did this happen? You were..." He felt tears welling up in his eyes once again, but this time they were tears of joy. His baby brother was alive. Sam gave him a simple look of "I don't know" and a smile that made Dean thank god his brother was alive.

*

He didn't understand what was going on. All he remembered was suffering the most unimaginable pain ever, and then everything went dark And then all of a sudden, with a gasp and deep intake of air he was laying on the ground staring up at the stars. Dean was frantic, and mother hen- like and questioning him on things he didn't understand himself. He slowly tried to sit up by himself, wincing as pain raced through his chest up to his neck. He pulled up his shirt revealing a bunch of long scars laced together, as if something had ripped him apart… the false beast, that's right, he was attacked. They were on a hunt when he got attacked. Had he died? He smiled at his brother, unable to think of anything to say but…

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Dean? That's all you got?! How are you feeling? Can you get up?"

"Whoa, one question at a time dude. I'm still recovering." Dean beamed at him.

"You sure are!" With a smile, Dean held his hand out for Sam. Sam accepted it, wincing a little as a somewhat sturdy brother pulled him up.

"What the hell happened Dean?"

"I really don't know, Sammy. It's something I really can't even explain to myself. I'm just happy your back. I thought I had lost you…" Dean's smiled had faded for a few seconds before he shook his head and looked back at Sam. "Want to get going? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, let's go." Dean placed a hand across his back to give support and they walked from the clearing to the parking lot where the impala waited for them.

*

He couldn't believe that Sam was back, but he would accept it until he could figure out how it even happened. Something gave him another chance; something out there was good enough to help them out. He lowered Sam into the passenger seat, shut the door and went around to his side and got in. He would make sure Sam was okay when they got to the motel, but for now he glanced at Sam, sending him a smile. With uncertainty, he started the car and drove off into the night.

*

Something was off. It wasn't quite in an uneasy way, but he knew what had happened was unnatural. The way Dean was acting and talking; he knew he had been dead. That false beast had killed him and something brought him back. Dean couldn't have made a deal, he had already used that once before, and was still facing a future in hell. Dean looked over at him giving him a genuine smile, and he returned one back. Looking out the window as they were leaving the side of the road, something entered his mind, a force breaking in, seeping into his mind, and clearing his head, white light filling his eyes.

"You're alive for now Sam. Dean needs you, and we need Dean. You'll be hearing from me again soon." The white light ended, and he shook his head.

"What?" Sam whipped his head to Dean's voice. His brother was looking at him, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, really. I just got a dizzy spell. Must be from the walking." It didn't keep Dean from worrying, but at least he wouldn't know about the voice that just broke into his head. A weirded out Sam looked forward through the windshield waiting for the familiar sign of the motel they were staying in.

*

Emerging from the woods, a figure stepped out into the moonlight, a smile spreading across his face. He had made sure the youngest hunter was alive; he had done his job for now. Soon he'd face the biggest challenge of them all. The future was unclear, but he was ordered to take on what was coming. With a small huff, the figure walked back into the forest, whistling echoing through the trees.

The End.

You guys like? I hope it wasn't too bad for my first Supernatural story! I was thinking of a sequel. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
